


Because of a Smile

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry makes her smile. And laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592594.html?thread=82772690#t82772690)_

* * *

One of the things she liked best about Barry was his smile.

That same smile that had gotten through to her when she thought no one would, that nothing could make her smile again after losing Ronnie. Barry had been a sort of miracle, surviving as he did, and a part of her wanted to hate him for it back when he seemed blessed and Ronnie was dead, but she couldn't hate him.

He made her smile.

He even made her laugh.

He worried her, pushing himself the way he did, insisting on being a hero when she'd already lost hers, when she'd lost Ronnie, but for every time he scared her or did something stupid, he had an apology and a smile that made her forgive him almost immediately.

She still liked it better when he made her laugh.


End file.
